Sugar
by Lyonia Avilura
Summary: Chapter2-Ohayou. [REPUBLISH] "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Kau memang lebih hebat dariku, Sakura Uchiha. /AT/Maybe OOC/fluff/ENJOY! :)
1. Dating

_**Disclaimer :**_ _I do not take any profit from this story. Naruto and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 **Dating**

* * *

Masih ada beberapa lembar laporan yang belum selesai dikerjakan. Pekerjaan menjadi asisten dosen menjadi hal yang sangat menyebalkan, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, hari Jumat yang seharusnya bisa menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk pulang lebih awal dan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tersayang akhirnya hanya menjadi angan-angan saja.

Sakura Haruno melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul tujuh malam, Sakura mendesah pasrah. Ia tahu pekerjaannya ini tidak akan sebentar.

 _Ada seabrek laporan yang harus kuperiksa. Maaf ya hari ini tidak jadi bertemu._

 _Sent._

Pesan singkat yang dikirimnya untuk Sasuke Uchiha berulangkali dibaca ulang untuk memastikan bahwa telah terkirim. Namun sejak dikirim pukul lima sore hingga saat ini, belum ada tanda-tanda balasan dari Sasuke.

Jelas sekali hari Jumat bukan hari keberuntungan Sakura Haruno.

Ingin rasanya Sakura meneriaki Tsunade-sensei hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa hari ini Sakura akan kencan dengan Sasuke setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Tapi mustahil melakukannya dengan kebaikan Tsunade-sensei padanya.

Setelah mengerjakannya lebih dari dua jam, Sakura berhasil merampungkan semuanya pukul delapan kurang lima belas malam.

Sakura melongok keluar jendela sembari buru-buru memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya. _Ah, diluar hujan…_

Bagaimana mungkin hari ini semua tampak begitu lengkap. Pekerjaan tambahan, batal kencan, pulang malam, hujan, dan yang terpenting adalah Sakura tidak bawa payung.

Ia mendesah sebal.

Di teras rumah sakit ada beberapa orang berlarian karena hujan deras. Dan Sakura Haruno terpaksa mengambil tempat duduk di samping seorang Bapak paruh baya yang mengenakan topi, atau err… pemuda? Sakura tidak yakin, yang pasti hanya kursi kosong di sebelahnya yang paling cocok untuknya menunggu hujan reda. Duduk di samping orang yang sedang tidur pulas dengan bersender tembok di belakangnya dan payung besar di sampingnya–tampaknya orang ini sedang menunggu seseorang.

Diam-diam Sakura iri dengan orang yang sedang ditunggu seseorang disebelahnya. "Yeah, kau bisa pulang sendiri, Sakura. Tenang saja." Sakura menggerutu acuh tanpa mempedulikan orang di sebelahnya.

Sakura Haruno tampak serius melihat hujan di depan matanya–sambil komat-kamit memantrai hujan agar cepat berhenti.

"Sudah pulang daritadi?"

Suara berat dan serius tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Sakura. Ia meyakinkan diri kalau pertanyaan itu benar untuknya atau bukan. Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari dari mana sumber suara itu berasal.

"Sudah pulang daritadi, Sakura Haruno?"

Suara yang tadi terdengar lebih keras. Sontak Sakura menoleh ke sebelahnya. Lelaki yang tadi tertidur pulas sudah bangun, tentu dengan topinya yang sudah dilepas.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Sakura mengernyit bingung.

Jadi sedari tadi, yang tidur di sebelahnya ini Sasuke Uchiha. Mengapa ia tak menyadari kekasihnya sendiri?

Sakura merasakan kelegaan luar biasa di hatinya. Sasuke Uchiha menunggunya di depan rumah sakit hingga tertidur. Astaga, hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan. Hati Sakura meleleh dibuatnya. "Aaaa. Sasuke-kun sejak kapan tidur disana?"

"Sebelum kau mengirimku _sms_ tadi sore."

Sakura masih diam tak memperhatikan ucapan Sasuke. Ia merasa mata hitam Sasuke benar-benar menatapnya dengan intens. Mungkin setelah ini akan terjadi adegan ciuman seperti di opera sabun. Pipinya memanas hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"EHEM." Sasuke berdehem. Ia sadar gadis di depannya ini masih sibuk dengan khayalannya sendiri hingga tak memperhatikan Sasuke sedari tadi. "Jadi, kapan kita pulang?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat Sasuke yang terburu-buru. "Begini Sasuke-kun, karena kau sudah sangat amat lama menungguku disini, dengan membawa payung besar dan hingga tertidur di kursi ini –kau pasti sangat lelah."

Sasuke sepertinya sudah sangat lelah untuk menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya di sebelahnya ini. "Lalu?"

"Kita ke _cafeteria_ saja _yuk.._ Coklat panas dan panekuk kayu manis, kau pasti suka!" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

Sasuke diam. Ia mempertimbangkan usulan Sakura yang masih ingin melanjutkan acara kencan mereka yang tertunda. Padahal besok masih ada waktu libur yang bisa digunakan kencan. Apa Sakura tidak tahu punggungnya sakit tidur dengan posisi seperti tadi selama beberapa waktu.

"Hn."

Dan senyum Sakura merekah dengan sangat lebar. "Ayo!"

Sakura berdiri memapah Sasuke yang tampak seperti orang tua yang sakit punggung. Dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke hanya menurut dengan arahan Sakura di sebelahnya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengiyakan ajakan kencan dadakan di _cafeteria_ rumah sakit pukul sembilan malam. Yang ia tahu, ada rasa ingin berlama-lama dengan Sakura hari ini. Sasuke tidak tahu apa namanya, orang bilang itu disebut 'rindu'.

.

.

.

KRIIUUUK

Sakura _nyengir_ ketahuan perutnya sedang lapar. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Ini yang Sasuke suka dari kekasihnya, Sakura selalu bisa melakukan yang tidak bisa Sasuke lakukan.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN**

Fanfic singkat yang ringan. Semoga menghibur~

Yang udah mampir, terima kasih sudah membaca  
LA


	2. Ohayou

_**Disclaimer :**_ _I do not take any profit from this story. Naruto and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

 **Bangun Pagi**

* * *

" _Ohayou, Sasuke-kun."_

Tak pernah ada yang membuatku lebih bersyukur ketika aku selalu disambut senyuman yang menenangkan di setiap pagiku.

Suaranya yang renyah sudah tidak asing lagi kudengar selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Terkadang terdengar sangat berisik–jika mengingat dulu aku sering membuatnya menangis karena aku melontarkan kata-kata pedas kepadanya. Namun suaranya justru menjadi satu hal yang kurindukan ketika ia tak ada di sampingku.

Begitu pula dengan baunya. Aroma lembut _cherry blossom_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya adalah yang paling kusuka. Seringkali aku bertanya sudah berapa botol parfum yang dia habiskan selama hidupnya? Tapi aku tak pernah bosan, sama seperti parfumnya; dia manis dan segar.

Sama seperti saat ini, aku masih bergelung diatas kasur. Dia hanya menatapku polos sambil memberiku senyuman indah yang menjadi favoritku, lalu menyapaku dengan ringan, "ohayou, Sasuke-kun." Aroma parfumnya menguar sampai ke hidungku.

Ah, pasti dia sudah bangun daritadi.

Aku mendesah pelan sambil melirik jam tangan di tangan kiri. Aku tidak pernah melepas jam tanganku walaupun saat tidur sekalipun. Tapi kemarin, sepertinya aku bahkan belum melepas sepatuku –entahlah, aku tidak ingat.

"Maaf ya, kulepas. Capek sekali ya semalam sampai langsung tidur begitu.." ucapnya lembut sambil menepuk punggung tanganku. Padahal sudah berkali-kali kubilang untuk tidak melepas jam tanganku apapun yang terjadi. Tidak sempat kujawab, aku mengacuhkannya untuk bergegas melihat jam dan pergi ke kamar mandi secepatnya. Pukul enam pagi, tentu aku harus mempersiapkan diri lebih cepat atau aku akan terlambat.

Tak perlu repot-repot aku merayunya dan memberikan kecupan ringan agar dia tidak marah dengan sikapku barusan. Karena dia benar-benar mengerti aku sepenuhnya –bahkan mungkin melebihi diriku sendiri mungkin.

Itulah wanitaku.

Sembari aku mandi, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dan apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi kali ini aku masih tidak paham mengapa dia malah duduk diatas kasur dan dia merapikan isi tas kerjaku–aku sudah katakan berkali-kali untuk tidak menyentuhnya tapi entah kenapa aku tidak pernah tega untuk memarahinya.

"Kenapa masih disini?" tanyaku heran. Kulihat dia masih duduk santai sambil menatapku yang baru selesai dengan ritual pagiku. Kimono handuk selutut dan rambut basah dengan handuk tergantung di leher.

"Masih 6.15–HEY! Kau hanya mandi lima belas menit!" Dia berkacak pinggang dengan raut wajah seperti ibu memarahi anaknya.

"Itu karena kau tidak membangunkanku lebih awal."

Dia tertawa keras dan berjalan menghampiriku yang masih berdiri depan pintu kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi dress motif _flower_ selutut yang kubelikan untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya yang dia pakai. Tangannya yang lembut dan jari-jarinya yang kecil menarik paksa handuk di leherku. "Memangnya mau kemana dengan rambut masih basah begini?"

Berdiri di depan kamar mandi, aku memutuskan untuk diam dan menuruti kata-katanya. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah mengeringkan rambutku hingga air tidak lagi menetes. Dengan sabar dia mengeringkan bagian rambutku yang masih basah satu per satu. Tatapannya yang polos dan sok serius membuatku ingin tertawa. Tapi aku masih diam–menikmati sentuhannya yang menenangkan. "Hari ini hari libur. Percuma kalau tahu jam berapa tapi tidak tahu kalau sekarang libur, 'kan?" bisa kudengar suara tawanya yang mengejek. "Sudah kering. Nah, kalau sudah begini jadi lebih ganteng." imbuhnya ringan lalu meninggalkanku sendiri mematung di depan kamar mandi.

 _Sial, ini hari Minggu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kau memang lebih hebat dariku, Sakura Uchiha.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **AN**

Republish. Karena fic ini singkat, daripada sendiri, mending digabung disini jadi chapter 2 hihihi.

fic super duper singkat yang dibuat pas puasaan kemaren. tentang indah dan nikmatnya pagi. ngga tau mau dilanjutin apa ngga ya enaknya hmmm...  
bisa bikin senyum-senyum ngga?

Review?

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**


End file.
